


Houdini Dreams

by Larry_Fly_Home



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Codependency, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Harry sucks Louis' cock, Harry's a baby, Hurt/Comfort, I wont tag underage because 16 is legal for me, Louis comes twice and he's exhausted afterward because he's a grandpa okay thanks, M/M, OH YEH THERE'S A MIGHTY AGE GAP WOP, Oh, Oh god, Porn with Feelings, Quite Literally, Recreational Drug Use (mentioned like), SO, Um what else, and I think, erm, harry is 17 and Louis is 28 :), he's 17, in the beginning i go on and on about the age gap, insert eye roll emoji, is there not a tag for that, oh yeah, oh yeahhh, okay so, reverse cowgirl sex position ??, sorry if that is inconvenient :), this is a lot of tags wtf, um top Louis even tho im sure i dont have to tag that at this point lollll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Fly_Home/pseuds/Larry_Fly_Home
Summary: "You came four times on my sixteenth," Harry counters, and Louis rolls his eyes, cheeks red with fondness. "That's because it was our first time shagging. And we drew it out all day," Harry pouts and runs his hand through his messy hair, eyes wide and wet.or, the one where Harry is young and reckless and in love, and Louis is older and worried and just as in love as Harry is. They have a dog called Tina and she's only mentioned like, three times.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 25





	Houdini Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> OMG QAIT. SO I KNOW- IT'S A LARGE GAP !!!! BUT LIKE. I AM SUPER-FUCKING-STONED AND I'M LISTENING TO MUSIC, AND I DECIDE TO JUST SCROLL THROUGH MY GALLERY AND I FIND A PICTURE that IS BABY HARRY IN A GREY SWEATER WITH SOFT HAIR AND A SIDEWAYS GRIN WAVING AND LIKE I'M ALL SOFT AND UWU AND I SCROLL SOME MORE AND THE NEXT ONE IS LOUIS, BUT IT'S LIKE EARLY 2020 LOUIS WITH THE SOFT BEARD AND SOFT SORT OF 2010 LOUIS HAIR AND IM JUST SITTING STARING WITH THIS FUCKING GRIN ON MY FACE THINKING ABOUT THaT AND HOW FUCKING******* AMAZING THAT WOULD BE. LIKE JESUS CHRIST CAN I JUST GROW ELEVEN MORE ARMS TO WRITE WITH?!?!!!?!?!?!? AND LIKE PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!???!!!!! CAN IT BE?!?!?!?!!?!!????!!!

Harry knows. He's been lectured about it enough over the past few years. He knows that most people frown upon it, it's actually like, _illegal_ in some countries, and that most people in the history of humans automatically assume that it's a predator relationship, that it wont work out in the end, that like, the _love_ isn't really there, and that at least one person ends up broken and alone. But. It's not like that. Louis loves Harry. _Loves_ him. And Harry loves Louis, and they love each other and literally probably wanna get married, so none of the warnings he's heard over the years apply to them, not in the slightest. But just because that's what Harry believes, it doesn't automatically make everyone else believe it too. Except Harry's mum, because she knows Harry isn't even slightly thick skulled, and she knows Louis, so. She's cool with it. But not everyone else is, so they mostly keep it low key to avoid complications. Just three months and then Harry's _18_ , which, honestly. 16 is hardly different. But people just seem to accept it more if you're 18 and make a big life decision and not 16. Anyway, Harry doesn't worry about it because soon they'll be able to really embrace it.  
Right now, it's Saturday afternoon in December and Harry's spread out in Louis' lounge, naked and sated, fire burning in the fire place by Harry's feet. There's a Christmas cartoon playing on the telly and Harry's watching it giddily, chest warm and fuzzy. Harry's just smoked a bowl, and well. He gets really affectionate when he's high. Louis' fucked off somewhere, but Harry couldn't be bothered. Louis was moaning at him _again_ , about his smoking. Like, fuck, Harry's _almost_ eighteen, why does it bother him? But Louis reckons Harry's being ridiculous and jeopardizing their relationship further, because everyone _already_ thinks they're not fit for each other and now Harry's doing drugs and making it seem like Louis, the only _proper_ adult in the relationship, is a bad influence. Or something similarly dense. Harry's not _bothered,_ so he forgets about it and watches the cartoon.  
It takes fifteen minutes of unbearable silence for Harry to break. Like, yeah the telly's on, but there's no sound of the kettle flicking on and off, no soft whistling as Louis fiddles in the den, no shrill laughter when Louis' on the phone with his mates, no murmurs for Tina, their chihuahua puppy, no desperate moans for Harry to come closer, no clacking of Louis' keyboard or the sound of him scratching on the couch. Not even the sound of Louis upstairs, in the bed, rolling about like he usually does when he's horny. Harry's all alone, and Louis' _disappointed_ in him, which is the worst out of everything.  
And Harry's just here, naked and high and cold and _alone_ , and Louis' out there, probably warm and grinning, probably with either Stan or Liam, probably with a beer in his hand, probably all cosy and warm with his hair swept over his forehead in that precious way it does after he washes it. And Harry's. Crying, fat, desperate drops dripping off the tip of his nose, onto the carpet. Tina scrabbles over and pokes into Harry's shoulder, body wiggling with the force of her wagging tail. Harry rolls over and cries some more, eyes squeezed shut, the sound of the telly there like background noise, just making the silence more looming.

  
Harry wakes with a start. He's freezing, and uncomfortable, and there's dried snot on his lip. And there's Louis, waking the fire up, Tina by his side. She's always preferred Louis. Harry watches quietly, pretending to still be asleep, and Louis watches the fire, sitting cross legged near Harry's feet. The telly's off now and it's quiet, the only sound the crackling fire, and it's darker, grey and shadowy. Louis' in a soft white sweater and black trackies, looking warm and comfy just like Harry knew. Harry feels tears prickling his eyes again and sniffs, startling Louis. "Hey, baby," Louis murmurs, all sweet and patient and kind like nothing happened earlier. Harry's crying again, just like before, pulling into himself to hide his face. Louis murmurs in concerned confusion and crawls over to lay next to Harry, pull his hands away from his face. They're both on their sides facing each other, knees grazing, and Harry's crying while Louis tries to pull him closer. "Baby, Haz, what's wrong?" Louis asks, finally getting Harry into his arms, eyes wide and soft and loving. Harry stares at him, lip wobbling, eyes blurry, heart aching. He sits up uneasily and wipes his cheeks, takes a few deep breaths. Louis' sitting up too, behind Harry with his legs folded. He reaches out slowly to trace Harry's shoulder with his finger softly and Harry shudders, suddenly feeling self-conscious and pathetic. "Baby," Louis breathes, moving closer, right there. "I'm sorry," Harry whimpers, hugging himself, crying. Louis pull s Harry back, onto his lap so Harry's sitting sideways, and hugs him tight. "Harry Styles, what are you sorry for? Baby?" Louis' soft, into Harry's hair. "M'being selfish," Harry murmurs, burrowing into Louis. "M'not being considerate," and it's quiet, tense silence and hushed breathing. Harry's eyes are squeezed shut so it's a surprise when Louis kisses him on the mouth, warm and wet and gentle, exactly how Harry loves. He kisses back and wraps his arms around Louis' neck softy, pulls him closer. Louis' a perfect kisser. He knows exactly how to make a heart race,  _Harry's_ heart, specifically, but it's no wonder, what with him being almost twenty-nine and the fact that he's had many, many lovers. So like, Harry's heart races, and he goes plaint against Louis, opening his mouth and his heart and everything else. Louis kisses him like he's saying goodbye, and again, Harry's eyes tickle with tears as he thinks about losing Louis. Losing this. "Lou," Harry sobs, pulling away, shaking. Louis looks so worried, brow creased and face grim with it. " _Lou_ , i love you so, so much," Harry cries, pulling him closer, touching him so he can feel he's  _real_ , "I love you too baby," Louis says, breathless, tight. "Please,  _please_ , don't leave me," Harry hiccups, trying desperately to calm down, trying to figure out  _what_ the fuck is happening. "Please!" Harry shouts, sobbing, grabbing Louis and promising himself he'll never let him go.   
Harry searches for Louis blindly, kisses his chin and his teeth and then finally his lips, crying and crying but just needing Louis so desperately and deeply that it's ripping him apart. Louis kisses back and holds Harry tight, so tight, saying over and over and over again that he'll never, ever let Harry go.

  
Harry calms down. He's still in Louis' lap, still warm and trapped in his arms, still being held and kissed and coddled. But Louis' got him, and they're both comfortable, with Tina on the couch by Louis' head.  
They sit, Harry in Louis' lap, in his arms, face in his neck, and Louis tickles over Harry's hip again and again, soothing and relaxing, murmuring affections every now and again, voice soft. When Harry shifts closer and presses a kiss to Louis' neck, he's trying to ask without saying it. Louis peeks down at him and presses a kiss to his cheekbone, hard and teasing. Harry bites his lip and leans up, mouth slightly open, tongue sliding over his bottom lip. Louis' watching closely, eyes dark. He pitches forward and kisses Harry's mouth, biting his lip and teasing his tongue out. Harry whines and pulls Louis closer, sucking on his bottom lip and trying to get Louis to kiss him deep, demanding. Louis bites him hard and grabs his chin in his fingers, tilts him the way he wants so it _is_ deeper, licking into his mouth like he's _starving_ and pulling on Harry's hair. Harry's slowly chubbing up, prick pressed into his thigh where he's folded on Louis' legs, stomach swirling with heat. Louis pulls away and shoves Harry off of his legs, stands up quickly to grab Harry and fall onto the couch. Louis pulls Harry into his lap so he's straddling him, hands on his hips. There's a hot tug so deep in Harry's stomach that he shudders, settling further onto Louis' lap and kissing him deep, holding on tight like he might fall if he lets go. Harry can feel Louis pressed against his bum, feel him hard and bleeding heat, rolling against Harry like he's teasing. "Ughhn-" Harry moans when Louis grabs a handful of his arse and squeezes, spreads his cheeks to tease his fingers over Harry's hole, where he's burning and dark and damp, so warm and soft as Louis feels him out. Harry knows that Louis will be able to _fucking_ smell him on his fingers later, that there'll be traces of Harry left behind when Louis gags him with his fingers, when he tugs on his hair, touches him. Harry shudders and whines into Louis' mouth, pressing back to hopefully get Louis to do _more_. Louis just pulls his hands away and slaps Harry's thigh, the crease where it turns to arse, and Harry mewls, so deep and loud against Louis' ear, wanting more and more. Louis seems to make a decision and pushes harry up, holding him at arms length. He seems to study Harry, careful and full of love, and pulls him closer for a kiss, murmurs i love you against his lips and then pushes Harry to the floor. Harry's on his knees between Louis', heart racing and prick so Hard it almost hurts. Louis' got his cock out since harry last saw and now he's tugging on it, hard and slow and so delicious harry drools. he watches as Louis feels over the slit, gets his finger wet with precome and then starts wanking again. He does it slowly and careful so Harry can watch his foreskin kiss wetly over the tip of his dick, slick and obscene and perfect. Harry wants to suck him, wants to die with Louis' cock in his mouth, like. He says as much, and Louis throws his head back to laugh, like he's not affected at all, but Harry sees the way he flushes, the way his cock flexes in his hand, blurts a bead of precome. Harry shifts closer on his knees and palms over Louis' calf, touches him because he wants to, lashes still clumped with tears, cheeks still red. Louis stutters and looks at Harry darkly, squeezes his fingers round his cock as Harry brings his face closer, almost drooling, mouth slack. "Can I?" he whimpers, and Louis huffs a bit like he cannot believe it, asks, "Can you what, baby?"  
"Can i suck you?" Harry breathes, tracing up Louis' thigh with gentle fingertips. Louis licks his lip and shifts a bit, wraps his fingers around Harry's chin with his free hand, the other still working over his cock quickly, fast and slick. "Yeah, y'can suck me, babe," he breathes eventually, eyes pupil-black and lovely, so deep Harry fears he'll drown one day. Harry chirps happily and moves closer, grabs Louis' cock in one hand and his own in his other, works himself slow and tight like he loves and holds Louis steady as he sticks his tongue out and moves closer, licks over the slit to get all of Louis' precome before he guides the tip of Louis' prick into his mouth, kisses over the head gently, peers up at Louis coyly with his lips wrapped around his cock. Louis' breathing shallow and choppy, ears red as he watches, hands roaming over his chest, into Harry's hair to pull when Harry sucks more of Louis into his mouth. He swirls his tongue slowly, fist wrapped around the rest of Louis' cock until Harry lets go, swallows Louis down so his nose is pressed into Louis' pubic hair, cock nudging the back of Harry's throat. He moans lowly and buries his fingers deeper into Harry's hair. "Fuck, you're so pretty, Haz, choking on my prick," Louis grunts, fingers down Harry's neck, pinching him carefully. Harry groans around Louis' cock and pulls up, coughing a bit. He blinks up at Louis with wet eyes and licks over his dick again, swallows him down so that he can bob his head, tongue warm and slick. Harry's wanking himself slowly as he works his mouth over Louis' cock, eyes wet, fingers tight and warm. Louis' looking down at him with dark eyes, head thrown back and jaw slack, chest heaving. Louis' hips snap up suddenly and Harry jerks back, chokes on it and splutters but scrambles closer to get Louis back into his mouth, suckles him so gently with wide, needy eyes, blood-shot and pupil-black. Harry licks up the underside of Louis' cock and blinks, urges Louis to fuck his mouth, and Louis _does,_ gets Harry's face clear again and grabs gently onto the beautiful curls that were over Harry's eyes, fists his hair tightly but not _too_ tight, and holds Harry there like he knows he _loves_ and fucks his hips up. He goes slow and soft at first, pumping up so that his prick slides into Harry's open, wet mouth carefully, warm and slick, and when Harry shifts closer, spreads his legs wider and starts wanking himself quicker, Louis snaps his hips up quick and sharp, shoves his cock far down Harry's throat to make him _feel it._ Harry loves it, heaves and chokes and stumbles for breath but he doesn't move away, doesn't pinch Louis' hip like he's been told to do when it gets too much, he just sits. And wanks. And blinks up at Louis through tear-filled eyes with stained cheeks and flushed, sweaty skin. "So pretty," Louis grunts, fucking in quick and hard, hitting the back of Harry's throat repeatedly. Harry keens, squeezes his cock and arches his back a little, chokes himself on Louis' cock. Louis grunts again, fingers tight in Harry's hair, cock thick down his throat. "I'm-" Louis croaks, fucking into Harry's mouth clumsily, hips erratic, and then he comes. Harry chokes on it, splutters and then silences himself and swallows Louis' come easily, eyes watering pathetically as he whimpers, suckles Louis' cock gently until Louis moves back, sensitive. Harry clamours up onto his feet and climbs into Louis' lap, thighs spread wide as he straddles Louis easily, hair damp and cock hard and leaking. Harry shifts and rubs his arse over Louis' softening cock, gazing down at him through his lashes as he works his hand over his own prick, fingers long and tight, making it hurt because that's how he likes it. "Fuck, your _mouth_ ," Louis mutters, lifts his hand from Harry's hip to slide two of his fingers into Harry's red, wet mouth, press down on his tongue and make him mewl. Harry's shaking, rocking down onto Louis reverently and circling his hips like he's desperate, because he _is_ desperate, aching and empty, praying for Louis' cock. 

"I want your cock," Harry  croaks, voice wrecked , shameless and open and wild, slobbering around Louis' fingers, skin damp and sticky like glue where Louis touches him. "You can have it," Louis sighs, like it's obvious, because it  _is,_ it's so obvious that he's totally and wonderfully gone for Harry.  "You c'n always have me, my  _cock_ ," Louis tacks on, voice soft and incredulous as he and Harry make eye contact. Harry's eyes are red and pupil-black, wet with lust and everything else. He pitches forward and works his lips against Louis', slips his tongue inside to lick over Louis' warm, wet tongue and moans loudly because he wants to and he knows Louis loves to hear him. "I want, I want..." Harry mutters, working his hips harder against Louis, hand flying on his cock. 

Louis wraps his warm fingers around Harry's wrist and stops his movements, pulls his hand away and up to his mouth so he can press a wet kiss to the centre of Harry's palm, suck the trembling tips of his fingers in to his mouth and flick his tongue filthily around the digit. Harry trembles and wrenches himself away, stands up to lean over Louis and kiss him hard. "I want you like this," Harry says as he pulls away, turns himself around and settles heavily in Louis' lap again, arse pressed perfectly into Louis' crotch, his cock nudged up under Harry's balls terribly. "Oh," Louis breathes, either not affected or completely speechless. (The latter is more probable to Harry and Louis both.) Harry arches his back so that his head rests on Louis' shoulder, his back pressed into Louis' chest, sweaty against Louis' sweater, itchy and fluffy. Harry turns his head to press a wet kiss onto Louis' jaw, and then he shoves his hand into the side of the couch between the cushion and the arm rest, feels around for the conveniently forgotten bottle of lube that they always seem to just leave there every time they use it. It's now officially known as 'convenient-lube in the couch'. Harry leans back against Louis and spreads his thighs so that his knees are on the outside of Louis', prick hard and proud against his belly. Harry shivers when Louis presses his chin into the ditch by his collarbone, scratches him wonderfully with his beard.  "Are you..?" Louis says, voice tight as he watches Harry squirt lube onto his fingers over his shoulder. Harry hums and drops the lube off to the side, rubs his fingers together to warm the lube up a bit. He smiles quietly and trails his clean fingers over Louis' forearm where he's holding around Harry's ribs. "Love you," Louis sighs, and Harry's chest flutters. "Love you." He says back, reaches down between his thighs to rub his fingers over the sensitive skin under his balls. Harry has to shift Louis' cock out of the way and it makes them both giggle awkwardly as he rubs his fingers along his crack as much as he can in this wonderful position. Louis' thighs are parted quite wide so Harry can slide his first finger in slowly, the back of his hand scraping against the bunched up crotch of Louis' trackies under his bum. Harry works his finger into himself carefully, teasing and wet. He slides another finger in quickly because he's so desperate, stretches himself on his fingers while Louis paws over his chest. His fingers are damp and hard, and he chews his nails so they're sharp when he trails them over Harry's nipples. He pinches Harry's pebbled nipple between his fingers and rolls it, makes Harry hiss. He's sensitive there and Louis knows it. Louis trails his fingers down and presses them sharply into Harry's p o dgy stomach, feels over his hips and down to the outside of Harry's thighs where he stretches his fingers out and holds Harry steady. Harry's mewling now, with each thrust of his fingers inside, stretching himself open as Louis watches over his shoulder. Harry searches for his spot and shifts his hand further down so he can find it, presses into Louis' cock at the same time as he hits his prostate and they both whimper out. Harry clears his throat and pulls his fingers out, grabs Louis' cock between his thighs and rubs his lubed fingers along it. Louis' fully hard again and he trembles beneath Harry, pinches his thighs lightly. Harry's chest is heaving and he's sweating nicely now, sticking to Louis where their skin touches. Harry's frustrated that Louis' sweater and trackies are still on but he doesn't have the voice to say it, so he just raises his hips up a little bit and lines Louis up, so that his cock head is against his hole, and then he grabs one of Louis' hands in his and twines their fingers as he sinks down, swallows Louis' cock in one go until he's pressed flush against Louis' hips and Louis' buried to the hilt, balls pressed up under Harry's. They breathe together for a bit while Harry stretches, eyes closed. His heart's racing in his chest and Harry's so fucking hard it hurts. Louis' hot and molten and wonderful under him, behind him,  _in_ him, and Harry wants to move. So he rocks his hips back and forth, feels Louis move inside, stretch him even further. "Fuck," Harry moans, working his hips in little figure eights. He and Louis have shagged more times than Harry can count, and they know each other so perfectly by now, like how they know themselves, even.  Harry bucks his hips up and rocks back against Louis so that he can actually  _fuck_ himself, feel Louis slide in and out and bump into his prostate. Harry mewls low in his throat and throws his head back, grabs into the soft, downy hair at the back of Louis' neck to turn his head so they can snog. Louis' hands are spread on Harry's stomach lovingly, wide and warm and damp, and Harry twists his own fingers into the spaces between Louis' as he works himself against Louis. There's not a lot of bouncing, this is more of an intimate sort of ride than anything else, Harry's favourite because he feels so incredibly close to Louis at times like these. He circles his hips and clenches around Louis, reaches one of his hands down to trail his fingers lightly over his aching cock, soft and teasing. Louis kisses down his neck and nibbles on the soft skin behind his ear, whispers endearments into the space there and touches Harry all over. When Harry stutters his name, Louis jerks his hips up and fucks into Harry, sends him jerking forward and into hysterics. Harry leans back again and holds onto Louis' forearm around his abdomen, grins into Louis' neck as he fucks into him, his laughter soon turning into low,  delighted moans.  With each thrust up of Louis' hips comes an echo of moans from him and Harry, the sound of damp skin rubbing together and Harry's delicate little mewls with each kiss Louis leaves on his neck. Louis swears again and falls against the back of the couch, hips rolling under Harry as he works himself back against Louis. 

Louis throws his arms out and his head back, moans deep in his throat and watches the muscles in Harry's back tense with his movement. "I love you, Harry," Louis groans, stomach sizzling with heat, balls tight. He reaches forward and around to press his fingers into Harry's wet, open mouth again, and Harry comes. It's heavy and hot and wet. He releases against his trembling stomach and clenches around Louis tightly like he's holding on for life, heart racing. He falls back against Louis' chest and mewls, and the shift of the tight heat around Louis' cock makes him come, long and hard, deep inside of Harry, filling him up. Harry loves it, cries into Louis' neck and trembles against him, skin wet. They breathe together and Louis wraps his arms around Harry's chest again until they calm down. Harry moves forward and stands, winces at the slick messing between his thighs and sneers at Louis . "You look tired, Lou," Harry murmurs, standing with his ankles crossed and his hole clenched because he's full of Louis' come and it's not fun to wash come out of a carpet. "I came twice!" Louis huffs, and Harry grins.

"You came four times on my sixteenth," Harry counters, and Louis rolls his eyes, cheeks red with fondness. "That's because it was our first time shagging. And we drew it out all day," Harry pouts and runs his hand through his messy hair, eyes wide and wet. "Shower?" Harry offers, and Louis regards him, eyes hooded. Harry can tell that he's knackered, but Harry's not sure that his coming twice is all to blame for that. Harry knows that he tires Louis out in more ways than one. Louis heaves himself up and grabs Harry around the waist, his trackies still round his hips so his soft, messy cock hangs out impolitely. Harry loves it, and he giggles into Louis' neck as he hugs him tightly. Louis leads them into the bathroom, stumbling over their feet because they're too glued to each other to notice anything else. Louis pulls his sodden sweater off and kicks his trousers across the room as Harry starts the shower up. Under the hot spray, Louis pulls Harry into his chest and kisses his hair. "I love you, Haz." Louis says, and Harry trembles, sways side to side to the song in his mind. "I love you, Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) lots of love xx


End file.
